Making Ron Feel Better
by Unusual-Interests
Summary: Ron seems to be upset. Harry tries to help.


"Ron? Hey Ron, what's up mate?"

Bugger. Why did he have to speak? If he had just backed out and closed the door silently then he could have escaped what was now inevitably going to be a very uncomfortable situation.

Ron was sitting on his bed in the attic bedroom that he and Harry had been sharing at the Burrow, facing away from the door, broad shoulders hunched over, sniffing loudly.

He mumbled something like "s'nothin' d'wry bou' me…", then wiping his face on his undersized maroon jumper he turned around and gave Harry a watery smile.

"No, come on mate", Harry insisted, walking over to the bed and sitting awkwardly next to his best friend, "Is it something to do with Hermione?"

He wasn't blind, Harry was fully aware of the sexual tension building between his two best friends. Now Hermione was with Dean, seeming to have given up on the ever timid Ron. Harry just assumed that Ron was upset at having lost his chance with her.

"No! Well, sort of… but not really - I mean -"

"Mate, you're not making a lot of sense."

Ron sighed and sniffed again, "Why did everyone assume that I liked her so much and that we would end up getting married and having a family? Why does everyone suddenly seem to tip toe around me now that she's finally got the hint and left me alone? Why can't anyone just stop and think for a moment that I never liked her like that anyway, I love her, but only as my best friend."

All of this was said very fast and with a lot of sniffling in between hurried words. Harry was slightly flabbergasted and had to stop for a minute to take in all of this. The smell of salty tears and Sandalwood soap wasn't doing much for his concentration either.

He pulled himself together, "Well, if that's not it, then what's bothering you Ron, maybe I can help"

"I very strongly doubt that"

"Why? Do you doubt my capacity as an emotional human bei-"

"Can YOU help that I'm gay Harry!?" Ron cut him off with a shout. Then looked worried in case another Weasley in the house had heard.

Harry's mind was reeling. Ron was _gay_? _Ron_ was gay? But how did Harry not notice before? He'd always thought Ron liked girls… what about Lavender? And Hermoine?

Now Ron looked even more miserable. "It's ok if you don't want to be my friend anymore Harry, I'll understand. I mean, The Boy Who Lived can't have a gay best friend, that just wouldn't d-"

"Shut up Ron, I would never dump you just cause you're gay. I think its great, now I don't have to be jealous of you and Hermoine any more" Harry beamed, although there was definite confusion in there too.

Ron seemed somewhat heartened and Harry felt the heat of his body as Ron shuffled a little closer, pretending to be adjusting his jumper. Harry blushed. _Blushed - _oh fuck.

"S'you mean you don't mind?" Ron mumbled, Harry noticed the colour in his best friend's cheeks and more tears escaping down them.

Suddenly, without thinking, Harry lifted his hand turned Ron's face toward him. His light blue eyes were sparkling with tears and worry and Harry gave him a soft smile of reassurance. Ron sniffed loudly again and warily returned the smile.

Harry thought it was strange that Ron seemed so upset and worried by his sexuality. He'd never given his own much thought, but maybe that was because he was too busy running from a psycho. Harry felt sorry for Ron and wanted to reassure him that this wouldn't change the way Harry saw him at all.

Ron's breathing had become slightly heavier and his sweet breath was huffing onto Harry's face and Harry suddenly felt a warm sensation start in the bottom of his abdomen. He felt himself blushing again and the warmth travelled down his neck and his arms.

"Har-"

But Ron didn't finish whatever he was trying to say, because Harry slammed his face into Ron's and pressed his lips against his friend's with passionate determination. Ron gasped and squeaked and Harry just pressed harder moving his lips in desperation. Ron got the idea and started kissing back. To begin with the kiss was rough because of Harry's determination to show Ron his feelings, but Ron gradually took control and brought his hand up to Harry's face and began guiding him. Harry's hands slid down to Ron's hips and he grasped them firmly. Ron gasped and tangled his hands in Harry's hair, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth.

Harry moaned and his hips shifted jerkily. Ron released Harry and they sat panting and letting out huffs of unsteady laughter.

"Har-", Ron tried again.

"Shhh" Harry put his finger to Harry's lips, "That was hot", Harry said with a grin that quickly disappeared as Ron sucked his finger into his mouth. Harry groaned and instinctively reached down to push a palm against his very insistent erection. Ron's eyes glittered as he watched this particular action. Harry looked down and saw there was also a very impressive bulge in Ron's trousers, that only caused his own to throb with more urgency.

Ron reached out one of his own long, be-freckled fingers and Harry willingly sucked it in swirling his tongue around it and tasting what was Ron's own unique flavour. He loved it.

Putting out his free hand, Harry pushed Ron onto his back and hastily draped himself over Ron.

They both withdrew their fingers and resumed kissing, the passion building gradually. Harry could feel Ron's erection against his left hip and it was driving him mad that he could provoke such a reaction in Ron. He felt too shy to make the next move but didn't have to because as he sucked Ron's tongue into his mouth, Ron let out a grunt and thrust his hips up into Harry then proceeded to let out a high keen at the realisation of this immense pleasure. Harry huffed a harsh breath out into Ron's mouth and rutted desperately against Ron's thigh.

"Fuck! Harry! St…stop, don't want to c-come yet, AH! Wait!"

Harry stopped, held himself up on his arms and panted, smiling and chewing at his swollen lip. Ron reached down and tentatively rubbed his palm into the bulge in Harry's trousers. Harry let out a shuddering breath and pushed down into Ron's hand, never breaking eye contact.

With a questioning look, Ron reached down with his other hand and started to open the button on Harry's trousers. A fresh burst of desire coursed through Harry's veins and to save the energy on speaking he sat up, straddling Ron's hips.

He hastily unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them off with some difficulty. Then went Ron's trousers and boxers. For a minute Harry sat atop Ron's muscled thighs and took in the wondrous sigh that was an aroused Ron Weasley. Hair ruffled, face and ears blazing (not with embarrassment or anger for once), chest heaving and a beautiful, pale, long, erect penis coming out of a bed of crimson curls, twitching slightly in a cry for attention.

Harry reached out and rubbed one of Ron's nipples and Ron tugged him down for another kiss, more passionate than ever. Harry let his entire body weight relax on top of Ron's, and yet there was not enough friction, not enough skin touching skin, the need was getting desperate. Harry started thrusting into Ron again and it felt so much better without clothes. Skin, hot and slick with sweat, rubbed together and Ron reached down and grabbed Harry's erection and started uneven soft strokes that drove Harry mad.

Harry pushed himself up into a sitting position once again and wrapped his hand tentatively around Ron's erection. It felt like silk over steel and it was so _hot_. He pumped steadily and Ron responded by tugging on Harry frantically.

Harry, letting out a little moan every time he exhaled, was fucking Ron's hand with abandon, having forgotten Ron's own need for a moment. He couldn't believe it. It didn't feel uncomfortable or strange, it felt… right. He felt warm all over, too warm. His chest was tingling and he could hear his heart inside his head, he felt the pressure between his legs reach a high and came with a shudder and moaned Ron's name, jerking as his orgasm washed over him.

Harry collapsed on top of Ron as aftershocks hit him. Ron's un touched erection throbbed beneath him and Harry momentarily forgot the impending tiredness and leant down to suck one of Ron's nipples into his mouth and run his tongue over and over it as Ron tangled his hands in Harry's hair and moaned his name over and over like some sacred mantra. Harry moved on to the second nipple and gave it equal attention then moved up to kiss Ron on the lips once and follow the trail of his neck to his collar bone where he sucked until an angry red bruise appeared. Satisfied with his work, Harry placed sucking kisses down Ron's body, stopping for a moment to swirl his tongue in his navel. Apparently, this was a highly erogenous zone as Ron arched of the bed and shouted out. Harry hastily moved down and looked at Ron's neglected penis, twitching and desperate for attention.

He didn't leave time to contemplate it. Harry engulfed the whole shaft as far as he could, making the rest up with his fist. He gently sucked and swirled his tongue around the head, all the while looking up into Ron's eyes that were now almost black with desire. Harry fondled Ron's balls and they tightened and pulled up close to his body. Harry knew what this meant and, keeping eye contact, started to move his mouth up and down Ron's cock, keeping his lips tight and sucking hard. Ron was now moaning constantly and was thrusting hard into Harry's mouth. Harry lifted almost all the way up and stuck his tongue into the slit at the top of Ron's cock (Ron screamed), then he slid back down and felt Ron hit the back of his throat.

As soon as he felt the back of Harry's throat on the tip of his cock, Ron couldn't take it any more, he came with a hoarse shout and his back arched impossibly.

Harry swallowed frantically, but some come escaped the edge of his mouth. And Ron tasted salty but sweet at the same time. Once Ron stopped moaning and his cock stopped throbbing, Harry withdrew and crawled up Ron's body looked very pleased with himself.

Ron was mesmerised. He had been thinking sexual thoughts about Harry for some time now, as a matter of fact, that's how he knew that he was gay. But _never_ had he expected Harry to return these thoughts and feelings.

Harry looked stupidly satiated and grinned at Ron. Ron licked the dribble of his own cum on Harry's face and then kissing him slowly, saying with actions what he couldn't put into words.

"Thank you Harry, just - Thank you…" Is all he could manage after he had pulled away.

"No Ron, thank y_ou. _I've needed an excuse to do that for a long time now, you did me a big favour by being a complete and utter dick and crying about being gay. I love you mate."

And with that they both fell asleep, naked and messy, to be woken the next day by a very shocked and confused Mrs. Weasley, ready for the Hogwarts' Express that would take them to their final year at Hogwarts.


End file.
